Tsuki
by Vampire no Ritsuko
Summary: Sanzo is visited by the late Koumyou Sanzo. 'nuff said. R&R!


*~Tsuki~* One-shot  
  
Okay, this is my first Saiyuki story (posted on the web anyway), and sorta my second fan fic. I don't think anyone really liked the idea of my Angelic Layer story because it was a Misaki-bashing sort of thing...^_^;; Gomen nasai to Misaki fans.  
  
Ritsuko: **stands up abruptly** okay! Well, enough about Angelic Layer, Sanzo will say the disclaimer? Sanzo: **sighs** do I have to? Ritsuko: You hate it, I hate it, we all hate it but it's the law Sanzo: **mumbles** **sighs again** -_- Ritsuko does not own Saiyuki because if she did, she wouldn't be writing fan fiction **turns to Ritsuko** Happy now?! Ritsuko: Thanks, you're a doll, now, but you forgot Ritsuko!! Sanzo: What about you?! Ritsuko: No not me!! The character! Sanzo: Oh...whatever. Ritsuko: I only own my character Ritsuko, so don't steal her! Also, Sanzo might be a little OOC but I'll try my best not to change him too much! Sanzo: ...for the love of god... Ritsuko: **points finger to the west** now! Onward faithful steed!!! **dramatic adventure music** Sanzo: -_- who are you calling a faithful steed...  
  
Read and Review!! Please and thank you! (hey that rhymes!! ^_^) *~  
  
Sanzo woke up with a mind-splitting headache. He did not like being woken up by a mind-splitting headache. He sat up and rubbed his temples, mumbling several curses, and shut his eyes in hopes of making his headache disappear. The moon smiled at him through the window of the inn him and his gang were staying at. He yawned, sort of loudly, and disturbed the sleeping blue-haired woman sharing his futon...and started hogging the covers in hopes of getting warmer.  
  
"Damn cold..." he heard her mumble.  
  
He rolled his eyes but smiled slightly for a millisecond or two. Sanzo stood up, walked over to the supply backpack and searched for a bottle of aspirin. His head was killing him now. Ritsuko and Hakkai said that he was probably getting a cold or something like that, but he refused to think he was getting sick. He never got sick, naturally anyway. He'd been stung and poisoned by a scorpion demon, had been stabbed in the stomach and almost died from blood loss, and hundreds of other injuries that he lost track of. Poor Sanzo never seemed to get a break looking for those damn sutras.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
Sanzo instinctively whipped his head around and searched for whoever had said that.  
  
"Who said that?! Who's there!?" he said loudly, whipping out his Smith and Wesson.  
  
"Hush, boy, you'll wake the lady,"  
  
He didn't know where that voice was coming from. And it bugged him to death knowing that he was probably vulnerable to some invisible cloaking demon.  
  
Sanzo was getting pretty mad, and it made his headache worse. "Tell me where you are now and maybe I'll spare killing you!!" He growled angrily.  
  
"Maa, maa,, you cannot kill what is already dead, Genjo Sanzo."  
  
A cloud of dust formed to human shape in the moonlight. The form stepped out of the light of the moon and walked towards Sanzo. The form became clearer until his features were detailed. Sanzo's eyes widened and he dropped his gun in surprise.  
  
The apparition in front of him smiled. "Now don't tell me you're that surprised to see me, Kouryuu."  
  
Sanzo swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Master?"  
  
Koumyou smiled again. "I'm glad to know you haven't forgotten me, Kouryuu."  
  
Sanzo shook his head. "I must be losing my mind," he muttered to himself, "that Kanzeon Bosatsu woman messing with my freakin' head. Damn I wish I could find that crappy aspirin so I can get rid of this headache."  
  
Koumyou Sanzo held out a small bottle. "Your wish has been granted, that was what you were looking for, correct?"  
  
Sanzo raised an eyebrow and slowly took the bottle out of his hand. He didn't say thank you, and he didn't curse and blame Kanzeon Bosatsu like he usually did.  
  
"You're dead, long dead." Said Sanzo firmly.  
  
Koumyou sadly nodded. "That's true, but you don't have to worry." His gaze changed in the direction of Ritsuko, now cuddling a pillow and the blankets tangled around her, mewling catlike in peaceful sleep (A/N: Think Nuku- Nuku!).  
  
"She's a pretty one, you've got fine taste Kouryuu," Koumyou complimented.  
  
Sanzo quickly looked at Ritsuko and back and Koumyou. "She's not with me, I let her have the stupid futon." He said hastily, getting a glass of water to wash down his aspirin.  
  
Koumyou sent him a skeptic stare. "What are you so ashamed of? Caring for a woman you obviously cherish?"  
  
Sanzo took the aspirin and washed it down. "Sanzos aren't allowed to be dating women, let alone close to them, I intend to keep it that way," He said simply putting the glass down.  
  
Koumyou continued his skeptic look. "Since when does Genjo Sanzo follow the way of the Sanzos?"  
  
Sanzo didn't say anything, knowing Koumyou got him there. Koumyou laughed quietly.  
  
Koumyou stared intently at his former pupil. "I don't see anything wrong with that, I've had a secret affair with a woman as well when I was your age."  
  
Sanzo looked up, an eyebrow raised. "Master!" he said disbelievingly.  
  
Koumyou held a finger to his lips and winked. "It's a secret."  
  
Sanzo put the aspirin bottle back in the supply bag. "Why are you here? You couldn't have come back just to have a friendly little conversation." Said Sanzo.  
  
Koumyou smiled once more. "To be honest, I just wanted to see how you were doing and tell you that you were making good progress on your journey to get back the sutras. Very responsible of you, Kouryuu, I'm very proud. You've turned out to be the Sanzo I thought you would be, not like those old geezers that just sit around, giving advice that isn't worth 10 yen."  
  
He chuckled slightly, and a smile forced on Sanzo's lips. He also let out a small laugh. The two men stopped laughing when they heard Ritsuko yawn, "Sanzo?"  
  
"Well, I must be going. You get back to bed, and give your lady my best wishes." Koumyou said in a quiet whisper.  
  
Sanzo nodded. Koumyou's form began to fade.  
  
"I'll see you in the Heavens, Genjo Sanzo. But first, do something about that terrible cold you have, you put too much stress on your body." And with one final smile, he was gone.  
  
Ritsuko sat up and stretched her arms. She rubbed her crimson eyes sleepily. "Who were ya talking to, Sanzo? **yawns**."  
  
Sanzo shook his head. "Nobody. Just talking to myself."  
  
Ritsuko's eyes were half-shut. "Well, next time you're talking to yourself, could you keep it down? Other people are trying to sleep!" she said, slumping down on the futon.  
  
Sanzo rolled his eyes. He walked over to the futon and laid down on his side.  
  
"Could you share some of the blankets?" he said. Ritsuko tossed an end of the blanket over to Sanzo.  
  
"Thanks." He said. Koumyou's words echoed through his head. 'Caring for a woman you cherish. Hm.'  
  
He rolled on his back and put an arm around Ritsuko and pulled her close.  
  
Ritsuko opened her eyes. "Something wrong?"  
  
Sanzo shook his head. "No, just thought it was nice."  
  
Ritsuko looked at him suspiciously then shrugged and put her head on his chest.  
  
"That's a first." She smiled when she saw the look he gave her.  
  
"Goodnight Sanzo." She said.  
  
"Hn...'night."  
  
~Owari~  
  
Okay, so I don't think it was that good. Just inspired by the 20th episode of Saiyuki. R&R!! 


End file.
